The Water Curse
by EadlynMPotter
Summary: No one knows who poisoned the sea. No one knows who Poseidon's daughter is, but three demigods are sent on a quest to find her. They have until the solstice to bring her to Poseidon. The light and the water will crash and the fire will try to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Axon**

Axon ran towards the amphitheater of the camp. Chiron said he had a big announcement, which doesn't occurs very often, unless someone is going on a quest. Everyone was very excited and curious about the sudden announcement. He sat on the second row of seats that belonged to his cabin.

Cabin 7 only had four children of Apollo. Landon was it's counselor, he was the oldest. Then there was Victoria, Ellie and Axon. They were all very talented and athletic,plus, friendly and loveable.

Chiron shut everyone up and began his speech "I gather you all here because we have received a message of the gods." everyone started to whisper theories. "Silence!" Chiron yelled. "I'm not the one who should tell you though. So, cabin 11 contain yourselves. Campers, I present to you the messanger of the gods, Hermes."

There were some fireworks and a man in his twenties appeared flying, everyone applauded. When he reached the ground everyone got up and bowed to him.

"Sup, my children? Looking good!" he saluted his kids. He looked at the other campers and mumbled something. "Other campers... Anyways, this very exciting. I have a message, but you might already know."

Actually Axon has already known about a message from the gods, for a long time, because of his gift for prophecies.

"So, here it goes. I was sent here by Poseidon himself and Zeus to tell you about a very important missing demigod. The demigod missing is no other than Poseidon's daughter. He just suddenly remembered her and he has something very important to discuss with her so she has to be on Mount Olympus by the next Solstice. So you got two weeks."

Everyone was silent. Axon looked at Landon and they exchanged confused expressions.

"So, uhm... Ah! Because Apollo is her godfather and I'm told his children will be useful, two Apollo's children will have to go." Hermes told them.

Landon stood up "I, conselour of Apollo's cabin offer myself to go on the quest."

"Excelent, anyone else?" Hermes asked.

"I!" Axon offered.

"And...what's your name?"

"Axon, uhmm... sir?"

The Hermes children laughed at him and Axon closed his fists irritated. He didn't like anyone mocking him.

"Please, I'm not old..."

"Yeah, you just have 10000000000000000 years." one of his children told him.

"You open your mouth again, Argus, and I'm gonna go there and show you how old a 100000000000000 year old man is." Hermes laughed, then he seemed to remember what he was doing there "Oh by the way, She's in Europe and her name's Aquarius."

"I think we should call Percy." someone from Athena cabin suggested.

"I don't think he's very available at the moment, but ya know... can't ya send another Poseidon's kid?" Hermes asked.

Chiron looked at him with an "Are you serious?" expression. "I am afraid there hasn't been any son or daughter of Poseidon born within the last few years." he told Hermes.

"Wait!" Layla said.

Layla Green was the oracle of camp half blood. She is sixteen and very mortal.

"There is one. I've had this dream a few days ago, it didn't make much sense then but it does now. There's another child of Poseidon but I am not sure."

"You are not sure of what?" Landon asked. He's usually very good with prophecies.

"If he's still alive or not." there was another round of whispers between the campers.

Ellie told him about a dark haired boy with blue eyes that appeared last night in her dream. Axon promised her to review it with her after the discussion. Hermes was flying around, humming a song while observing everyone trading ideas.

He landed when everyone shut up "I wasn't told about any other demigod. I'm just here to recruit some folks. For now we already have two Apollo's children, anyone else?"

"Maybe some Athena child should go!" yelled one of the Aphrodite's child.

"Yeah, why not an Ares child?" yelled the counselor of Ares cabin. That started a very loud and long argument about who should go.

Only after two and a half hours there was a team of demigods for the quest. The demigods were, Landon, Axon and Alexis the counselor for the Ares cabin.

"Right. Now that everything's settled I must go, but good luck demigods, you'll need it." after that said and some tearful Hermes children, Hermes flew away.

Chiron sent everyone to bed, except the three demigods for the quest and the oracle. Axon said goodbye to Ellie and Victoria and followed Landon and Alexis towards the stage.

"Come here heroes. This doesn't happen very often and you all must know that no quest from the gods is ever easy."

"Why do you think he needs her so much? And if she's Poseidon's daughter doesn't that mean she's very powerful? Therefore, mustn't she be dead?" Alexis asked him.

"It is very strange... Layla?"

"I don't know much, only that what I've told you about the boy. The dream wasn't very clear, it was like he was trapped, alive but not really."

"Don't you have any big prophecy or anything?" Landon asked her.

"Nope. I'm sorry. I wish you all luck, though." she turned to Alexis and shook her hand, also Landon's but when she touched Axon's hand something went wrong.

Her eyes went green and a green mist twirled around her. She spoke in a deep, raspy voice, like a serpent.

" _The raven will fall for the dolphin_

 _The fire will try to stop the water_

 _The god will bleed_

 _Love will be spilled."_

The grip on Axon's hand relaxed and Layla came back to normal.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asked her. Layla nodded her head.

But no one asked Axton hoe he was and he was very confused and scared. Chiron was mentally analyzing the prophecy.

"I'm sorry Axon." Layla apologized.

"It's ok." but Axon was breathing heavily. He tried to control himself, he wasn't going to have a panic attack. _Not now_. he told himself.

"You leave tomorow." Chiron warned them. "Get a good night sleep, tomorow at four a.m you'll take the transportation Hermes left you."

Everyone separated without saying another word. Layla ran after Axon and pulled his arm.

"Hey, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare you." she told him.

"It's ok." he shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Do you know what it means?"

Axon hadn't really thought about the prophecy. He was more worried about the horrible sensation he felt when Layla grabbed him.

"Problems." Layla shook her head.

"Danger."

Axon nodded and turned his back on her. He wanted to sleep and forget the horrible feeling he was having. He walked back to his cabin and as soon as he crawled into bed, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Axon**

Landon shook Axon to wake up. He rubbed his eyes. It was not like he wasn't used to get up early, being the son of the sun god and all...

"Get dressed." he ordered.

Axon jumped out of bed and made it. He ran towards his own bathroom and started to prepare himself for the day. An hour and a half after he got out of the bathroom. Ellie was sitting on his bed, waiting for him.

"I packed your backpack with some necessities. You have two water bottles, one bottle of ambrosia, one t-shirt, a hoodie, a book with healing songs and here." she turned around and pulled his bow and arrows. "You will need this too. I changed the cord so it would never fall out of your body."

Axon was amazed. He and Ellie were good friends but no one has ever done anything for him. He was touched.

"Thanks! What about Landon?"

"Ladon's a big boy plus he prepared everything he was going to need last night." she told him.

"When did you do this?"

"I started last night after you passed out. But finished it while you were getting ready."

Axon hugged her and thanked her a million more times before they left their cabing and joined the rest of the campers.

"So...I'm sure you'll succeed." Chiron assured them

"What is Hermes gift?" Alexis asked impatient.

Axon noticed how everyone in her cabin looked at her like they were glad she was going away. He never really noticed anyone from the other cabins unless they went on a quest or were very powerful. Normally Apollo's kids thought only about themselves, after all they had learned from the best.

"Here." Chiron pointed to a white chariot that looked like a plane.

Alexis immediately jumped inside. Landon followed her and Axon jumped in last. The chariot was very wide. It had four cup holders and many different colour buttons.

"That is Hermes chariot!" one camper yelled.

"In deed it is." Chiron acknowledged "It is very important you keep two things in mind - first take very care of it, for it's a chariot of a god ; second don't trust it, for it's a chariot of a god."

Alexis took the reins and her cabin applauded. Axon didn't really mind, he wasn't really a good chariot driver. But Landon was so offended he almost threw Alexis out of the chariot. And right on that moment Axon knew they wouldn't get along very well.

Chiron was about to say something else but Landon pulled the reins and the chariot jumped foward and speeded towards the sky. Axon grabbed the side of the chariot in time. Alexis slipped and almost fell out but she grabbed Axon's left leg. They both screamed scared while Landon yelled 'Faster!'.

"WHY U DO THIS?!" Axon screamed.

"Apollooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kid slow down!" Alexis pleaded.

"I don't know how to stop!" Landon cried out.

"Push a button!" Axon ordered him.

"Which one?"

"Any damn button!" Alexis screamed.

Landon pressed a yellow button, because he was obviously attracted to that colour, but it only made pillows appear. Alexis screamed when the pillows attacked her. She kicked them with her head and they flew out of the chariot.

"Doesn't this thing have a manual or somethin'?" Landon was panicking. "Finally!" he pushed a button with the word _αργός,_ which means slow in greek and the chariot slowed down.

Axon helped Alexis to her feet and as soon as she was standing up she launched herself for Landon. He dodged in time of not getting punched in the face. She started to chase him around the chariot until Axon yelled for their attention.

"Guys! Where are we?" they stopped fighting and looked under the chariot. They could only see clouds.

"Let me see." Alexis stepped towards the front of the chariot. "Give me a map." she asked.

On the small screen that the chariot had, appeared a map of the zone they were in. Axon and Landon observed amazed as Alexis calculated coordinates and explored the map.

"We're almost in London." she told them.

"We just flew half America!" Axon said stunned.

"That's what happens when I take the reins!" Landon smiled proud.

"You almost killed us."

" _Almost_! Plus, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't even reach Europe today!"

"You're an ass." Alexis complained.

"You're an ass!" Axon repeated.

"I just said that."

"It's worth repeating." Landon just shrugged and contemplated the multiple buttons in front of him. Axon looked under the carriage and muttered, "Maybe we should argue where we want to look for her first..."

"No need," Landon pointed to the small screen "this thing has a GPS for demigods."

"It's quite useful, but there are almost millions of them in all Europe." Alexis mumbled.

"I suggest we look only in the countries next to the ocean or sea. If she's a daughter of Poseidon she can't live long without water..." Axon proposed.

"I'd go for it." Alexis agreed immediately but Landon had set his mind on dividing the three of us in North, South and East. Since the majoriy won, Axon and Alexis agreed to first stop in London.

They landed at one o'clock in the afternoon. Landon suggested that since they were there they could start for the busiest places. No one argued so they walked to Camden Town, since they weren't really far from it anyway.

"This is so pretty..." he sighed.

Alexis rolled her eyes "It's rather suffocating."

"I agree." Axon scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. Landon snorted at his reaction. "What?" he snapped.

"I always knew you had problems man..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Landon stopped on his tracks and sighed placing a hand on Axon's shoulder "It's nothing personal man, but everyone at the cabin always thought you didn't have the _right_ qualities to be a son of Apollo."

Axon shook his hand off "What are you saying?"

"Let's just say that you are supposed to _love_ the crowd, not _run_ from it."

"You're saying I'm a coward?!" Sudden rage filled Axon's body and he started to loose control of it. He wanted to prove him wrong, so bad...

"Boys, please. Behave. We are on a quest for the gods. We _cannot_ be distracted! Also we shouldn't be out for too long, monsters might smell us." Alexis warned.

Axon made a guitar, a microphone and columns. He started to settle them down and no one seemed to notice how he had just made them appear out of thin air. Alexis sighed frustated and Landon smirked.

"Hi everyone, I'm Axon and I'm going to sing you Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon. I hope you like it."

Alexis crossed her arms with annoyance as he started to play and sing. "Is he really going to do this?"

"Shh." Landon scolded her. He had his arms crossed over his chest too, as if he was evaluating Axon's singing capabilities. Alexis rolled her eyes at them. "I want to hear it."

Many people circled around him and started clapping and giving him money. Some started to dance, sing or even film. A girl pushed to Alexi's side and started to film him as she sang along.

Their voices surprisingly got along very well. Alexis nudged Landon's arm and he acknowledged the perfect harmony. His brows shot up high and he slightly smirked.

When the song ended she clapped enthusiastically. " _Mafalda! Vamos..._ " an older lady told her. She looked reluctantly at Axon and followed her.

"What was that?" Landon pointed at her.

"I don't know."

Minutes later the girl reappeared and placed a coin in front of Axon's feet. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds and he smiled.

Her eyes were the colour of love. That's how Axon imagined love as a colour. They were brown at a first look but if you looked attentively at them you would noticed it's golden and green colour. They were such odd colours to combine, but they seemed to bind perfectly well in her eyes.

Her skin was as white as the snow. Her hair was golden like her eyes, with a fiery touch by the sun. She wore black glasses that fit her face well.

Landon distracted Axon's thoughts by clapping in front of his face. "Very good, for a first time."

"I'm not a virgin you know?" Axon made all the instruments disappear with a wave of his hand. Alexis laughed and followed him out of the crowd.

"We still have no ideia how to find a demigod in this country!" Landon screamed after them.


End file.
